


Take A Chance

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [20]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the angst bingo prompt moments lost, the Kinkbingo fill seduction, the prompt TV/Movie: Harry potter for Glam-bingo and the prompt heat for dark bingo. Tommy keeps losing the right moment to tell Adam he loves him, is the moment truly lost after the Harry Potter premier or can he seduce Adam? Can a guy who's idea of romance is tacos and beer woo Adam Lambert? He has nothing to give Adam but himself and he has everything to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Real life time lines altered. For example the last harry potter premier happening at the same time as the last night of the Glam nation tour in London.

Adam, I love you. It shouldn't be hard to say it, he feels it in every part of his soul; he feels it. The last show in London, he'd kissed Adam first, for the first time he kissed Adam first. So of course Adam had asked about it and that was Tommy's moment, his chance to tell Adam that he wasn't just falling, he had fallen, he was in love with Adam. But he'd chicken out, told Adam he'd just done it for fan service, to change things up. So now he was sat in a hotel room, getting dressed up in a suit to go to the Harry Potter premier with Adam, as a friend date, a fucking friend date; he feels like such a loser.

　

He's been put in the friend’s zone and he doesn't know how to get out of it. He needs to seduce Adam, to show Adam that the heat between them could be more. He knows Adam likes him, responds to his kisses. When they kiss, there is so much heat he feels like he's going to burn apart. That sort of heat isn't there when people are just friends. What does he know about seduction though? Flowers, wine, wooing, he doesn't know how to do that shit, but then maybe Adam doesn't want that shit. Tommy wonders if he can seduce Adam as the man he is, bad habits included. Adam knows him, if he tried to be someone else while he was seducing Adam, Adam would call bullshit. They already have so much heat between them, he should be able to find another moment and not lose it this time.

　

He can't stand the idea that he's blown his chance with Adam, that he's lost his moment. He keeps thinking about the heat between them, how he doesn't want to have lost that. He missed his moment, he needs to make a new one, like tonight, at the Harry potter movie premier. Because kids films are the perfect place to seduce your gay boss/best friend, when you've never even been with a guy in real life. The only thing that's ever been up his ass are his own fingers, but he's thought of being with Adam, about getting fucked and he wants it, but he needs to seduce Adam first.

　

"Ready, Tommy Joe?" Adam calls from the other room and with a sigh Tommy stands up. He can't help thinking he's lost too many moments to get another, can't help but think he has no idea how to seduce anyone, let alone Adam.

　

"Ready." Tommy says, walking out to meet Adam, feeling out of place in the suit Lane got for him. He's not that into wearing suits, but he can't go to the Harry Potter premier in a band T-shirt and jeans, so he has to just man up and get on with it.

　

"Oh, wow." Adam says softly when he looks at Tommy, and maybe getting dressed up like this isn't so bad if he puts that kind of heat in Adam's eyes. He thinks in this moment he should just kiss Tommy, screw seduction and just let the heat consume them, but he's afraid; what if he kisses Adam and gets pushed back? His pride can't take it, he can't take rejection, not from Adam, so he lets another moment slip past and just shrugs, like the heat in Adam's eyes has no effect on him.

　

"The car will be here soon, I can't believe you haven't read the Harry Potter books." Adam says, shaking his head, voice fond rather than mocking, the heated moment gone as if it was never there. Lost to his fear again.

　

"I've seen the films." Tommy shrugs.

　

"That's not the same." Adam laughs. 

　

"I'll read them on the next tour." Tommy promises. 

　

"Good boy." Adam smiles and that really shouldn't make Tommy's stomach flip, but it does. He really needs to get a move on with this whole seduction thing.

　

When they get the call to come down to the car so they can go to the Harry Potter premier, Tommy holds the door open for Adam. He figures if he's trying to seduce the guy, he might as well start with some good manners. Adam gives him a look, but doesn't say anything; he doesn't even give Tommy a look when he opens the car door for Adam. He's not used to red carpets, so when they get to the Harry Potter premier, he sticks to Adam, follows him along the carpet, lets Adam take the lead in all the interviews. He nods and smiles a bit, but he has no idea what to really say to these people. He can see the Guy who plays Harry and a few other actors and normally he'd been impressed, but he can't think of anything but heat and seduction.

　

Tommy's glad when they finally get of the red carpet, inside ready to watch thefinal Harry Potter film. He's heard this one was in two parts and he hasn't seen the first, but he thinks he'll be able to follow it along well enough. If not he's sure, Adam will explain quietly. He's never been to a film premier before and Harry Potter is a big deal, so the place is packed with famous faces. It's a little overwhelming but he's glad Adam asked him to be his plus one. All the others have already flown home, it's just Tommy and Adam in London and it's the perfect time for seduction. He wants to recapture the moment he had with Adam after the last show and he wants the heat back, he doesn't just want to be Adam's friend.

　

When it gets to a sad part in the film, Tommy's okay, but Adam looks a little upset and he takes a hold of Adam's hand. Adam gives him a sweet thankful smile and it makes heat buzz through his veins. He wants Adam so badly, he could kick himself for all the moments he's lost and he's not losing another one. So sat in the middle of the Harry Potter premier, he leans in close and kisses the smile right off Adam's face, heat licking at his insides until he feels like he's on fire. When he ends the kiss, Adam looks a little stunned, but he doesn't say anything, can't with everyone watching the new Harry Potter film. The theatre is so quiet you could hear a pin drop, the only sounds coming from off the screen.

　

There's an after party and they were meant to go, but Adam tells the driver to take them back to the hotel instead and Tommy bites his lip. This is not going how he thought it was. He was meant to seduce Adam after the Harry Potter premier, not kiss him right in the middle of the movie playing. He really is shit at seduction, but he's not wrong about the heat between them. And now he's sure it's not just an onstage thing. No one was watching them at the premier. The kiss was for them, not for fans. That has to mean something.

　

"What was that about?" Adam asks as soon as they get into his hotel room.

　

"Umm, I was trying to seduce you?" Tommy admits. They'd shared a moment, hand in hand, eyes locked and he wasn't losing another moment. The Harry Potter premier might not have been the right time or place, but he's let too many perfect moments get lost; he needs to make his own moments.

　

"Why would you try and seduce me? At the Harry Potter premier?" Adam asks.

　

"Because I'm in love with you and I keep missing the moment. I, uh, understand if you’re not into it." Tommy sighs. Keeping shit to himself hasn'tgotten him anywhere, but he's pretty terrified right in this moment. He'll find out if the heat is real to Adam as well or if it’s all just in Tommy's head.

　

"So opening the door for me, holding my hand? Staying in London when you could have gone home, wearing a suit to the premier; that was all you trying to show me that you like me?" Adam asks, voice and face blank and Tommy hates not being about to read Adam, get some indication if he feels anything for Tommy in this moment.

　

"Yeah, I know I did a shitty job of it, but I've never seduced anyone before. Normally I'm the one getting seduced or I just ask them out. You’re different; I didn't want to fuck things up between us. Because I'm in love with you, but you’re like one of my best friends as well, so I can't lose you." Tommy babbles.

　

"I asked you after you kissed me if there was something going on, you said it was nothing." Adam points out.

　

"I chickened out. I didn't think I could just say it like that. I figured maybe you liked me; things get heated on stage, but I have no idea if you even like me like that, so I figured seduction would work. I didn't mean for the first time I kissed you for real to be at the Harry Potter premier." Tommy sighs.

　

"So if I kiss you right now, you'll let me? When you say you love me, does that mean you want to be with me for real? I can't do friends with benefits with you, Tommy, I can't." Adam says softly.

　

"I want more than that, have for a long time. The way I feel about you, it isn't casual. I wouldn't have made a half assed attempted to seduce you if I only wanted sex. I was trying to seduce you to show you I wanted more." Tommy admits and in the blink of an eye, Adam's in his space, two fingers tilting Tommy's chin up, like he's about to kiss him.

　

"Maybe I don't need seduction. Maybe all I need is for you to ask." Adam says, the heat back in his eyes, spreading to his voice, husky in a way that sends shivers down his spine even though he feels hot and flushed. Adam seems to have that effect on him a lot. 

　

"I want you. I'm in love with you. I want to kiss you and be kissed by you. Fuck, I want to be your boyfriend, your lover, your partner. I want everything you can give me, for as long as you can give it." Tommy says in a rush, because he knows better than to let fear lose him his moment to be with Adam. This might not be perfect, he hardly even did anything to seduce Adam, but he refuses to lose another moment.

　

"Consider your seduction successful." Adam murmurs and then his lips are on Tommy's and there is nothing but heat, warm lips, his mouth opening before he's even though of it, letting Adam's tongue inside. Adam kisses him till his knees feel weak and he's breathless.

　

"You are too cute trying to seduce me at a Harry Potter premier." Adam says with a smile. 

　

"I can live with cute." He'd thought he'd fucked up with his seduction attempt, but now he has Adam pressed all against him, heat from his body sinking into Tommy and he wishes he wasn't in this fucking suit. It had only been worth putting it on because of the heat in Adam's eyes when he saw it, but now he wants it gone.

　

Adam kisses him again and Tommy shrugs out of his suit jacket mid-kiss, lets it drop to the floor, with a small thud from all the shit he'd put in his pockets before he'd left the hotel. Adam makes a pleased noise and then he's shrugging out of his own suit jacket, hands coming up to side under Adam's shirt once the jackets gone. The heat between them feels like it could burn him alive, but he feels safe with Adam. Adam will be consumed with him, so it’s okay.

　

Tommy loses his tie, his shirt and his boots on the way to the bed. Adam ditches his own tie and opens his shirt on the way. Tommy tugs it off before getting on the bed; he wants skin. Adam's hot skin against his own heated flesh and he wants so much, he wants everything when it comes to Adam.

　

"Adam." He pants out, hand shacking as he tries to undo his zipper. Adam takes over just before he gets frustrated and soon Adam has them both naked, the heat of his hard cock pressing into Tommy as their hips rock together, kissing hot and dirty, but there’s something sweet to it too, something sweet in the way Adam touches him as well, something beyond heat, lust and seduction, something more like love.

　

He hasn't been with anyone in a very long time, too caught up in the way he's been feeling about Adam to even think about touching anyone else. As far as he knows, it's been just as long for Adam. So Tommy's pretty sure it's not going to go past making out and grinding against each other like this. But he couldn't care less; he just wants to get off, for Adam to have an orgasm, with him. To take a tour's worth of heat and finally have it lead beyond a kiss. His thrusts are getting jerky, but Adam's are still smooth and Tommy can't help wondering if Adam will move like that when he's inside Tommy. He wants to know, but not tonight. Right now, he doesn't have the patience left for anything other than this. He's so close and then Adam sucks on his earlobe, teeth tugging lightly on the piercing and Tommy loses it, his come spilling out between them. Adam moans loudly, then whispers Tommy name, so quiet he has to strain to hear it and then Adam's coming too, till they are both slick with each other’s come and it should feel nasty or weird, but it doesn't, well not until after when they’re laid together and it starts to go cold and dry, then they go and clean up. Once they’re clean and dry, they get into the bed, under the covers this time and Adam pulls Tommy close, an arm around him.

　

"So you seduced me, going to keep me now you have me?" Adam asks.

　

"I'm keeping you as long as you want to stay." Tommy says honestly and Adam kisses him softly, heat still there even though they've both just had an orgasm. He's not sure the heat will ever go away.

　

"Just one thing though." Tommy says softly.

　

"Anything, baby." Adam promises.

　

"Can we not tell people we got together after I tried to seduce you at a Harry Potter premier? It sounds lame." He can't believe he chose that moment to act on his feelings, but he's glad that he did.

　

"Anything you want Tommy Joe, how we got together doesn't matter to me, as long as I have you." Adam says and Tommy melts into the kiss. He might have not managed the perfect seduction or picked the perfect moment, but he got them here and that's all that matters. He probably won't tell people that he kissed Adam at the Harry Potter premier, but he will say he seduced Adam, because he's pretty sure no one thought he had that in him. He didn't think he had it in him, but he's so glad he did, because it's paid off; he has Adam and he couldn't want more.

　

The End.


End file.
